la ángel y el demonio
by senju luna
Summary: Ella es un ángel con una historia y él ... un demonio con otra distinta pero ,¿ que pasaría si sus destinos se cruzasen ? ¿ odio ? ¿amor tal vez? ¿ambos? eso es algo que tiene escrito el destino aunque, se puede cambiar...
1. el capi de la descripcion

Esta es una chunin inventada por mi cabezota a ver si os gusta…

Era un día tranquilo en konoha y una chica de 16 años se esforzaba cada día para ser la mejor ninja.

-baka…- dijo suspirando.

-sé que no me perdonarás jamás pero deja de ofenderme-dijo una voz siniestra que solo escuchaba la chica.

-como te voy a perdonar si mataste a mi hermano ¡baka!, y encima te tuvieron que sellar en mi-dijo con otro de sus suspiros.

-pero la verdad no parecía triste eso era otra historia que ya había superado más o menos.

-al menos te doy mi poder…-siguió la voz siniestra.

-pero tuve que aprender a calmarte.-añadió.

-Soy tu bijuu ya lo sabes.-gruñó

-No eres exactamente un bijuu eres un demonio león águila.

-grrrrrrrrr un grifo.-gruño de nuevo.

-en fin ya me he cansado de hablar entreno para ser más fuerte no para gastar mis descansos charlando como una pija contigo.

-y en seguida se levantó y se fue a casa, ya había practicado bastante y encima hablar con su bijuu era agotador aguantar a un demonio que te aburre a todas horas.

-por fin… –dijo tirándose al sofá – joder, me toca ducharme….-y se levantó de mala gana hacia el inmenso baño con losas de un azul claro y relajante, cuando se metió en la bañera llena de agua a rebosar y se mojó su pelo largo y blanco con sus coloridas mechas rosas, azules y lilas por detrás del cuello, luego se lo tocó y hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor porque se hizo un tatuaje de un dragón que le cubría toda la espalda y la punta de la cola rozaba su cuello.

- al principio cuesta pero luego relaja mucho-pensó.

Esta vez es corto pero lo he hecho para que conozcáis a luna el personaje que inventé para esta historia. Poned un review plis plis.


	2. regatito de bienvendida

-Hola como estáis como os aburrí con la descripción os hago un capítulo de regalo y poned rewiews que todavía no tengo ni uno siquiera gracias .

Un día cualquiera en konoha …-¡Shizune! Trae a naruto , sakura y sai – gritó tusunade como si su vida tratara de ello

-y a senju luna –añadió más calmada .

Camino al despacho de tusunade:

-¡baka! Le pegó sakura a naruto por saludarla gritando

-luego apareció sai y dirigió una de sus sonrisas falsa a la parejita

- en el despacho….

- hola vieja para que nos has- de repente tusunade le pegó tal puñetazo que lo incrustó en la pared.-mientras a sai y sakura les caía una gotita de la cabeza- bueno , haréis los cuatro una misión de rango b.

-¿Los cuatro? dijo naruto- ¿vendrá kakashi sensei – dijo sakura

-No-Dijo –vendrá una chica , chunin se parece bastante a ti naruto – bueno más bien a sasuke ….

-a sakura le entro un bajón en cuanto oyó la última palabra pero volvió a volver a la normalidad cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

- para que me has llamado que estaba ocupada-dijo bruscamente luna cabreando a la hokage.

-¡LUNA!-te he dicho un billón de veces que llames a la puerta-luego se fijó en su cuello y parte de la espalda que estaba destapada –¡que te he dicho de los tatuajes¡-el gennin y los chunin también se fijaron que tenía un dragón en toda la espalda y parte del cuello .

-no es para tanto- dijo sin preocupación alguna-al grano –dijo- tusunade suspiró y les contó- es una misión rango b tenéis que acabar con una banda que suele causar estragos a los viajeros de las afueras de konoha.

-sabes que puedo hacer eso yo sola – dijo sin ánimo alguno-eres la única libre que había para sustituir a kakashi-explicó.

-Bueno en la salida de konoha dentro de media hora - dijo sakura con una gotita en la cabeza más grande que la anterior

-hai sakura chan –dijo naruto

-hai-dijo sai

-…..

Todo lo que pienses me ayuda a mejorar deja un review que no tengo ni uno siquiera porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisayonara a


	3. guitarra o guerra

Hola de nuevo olvidé comentaros una cosilla rápida sobre luna , no os desesperéis que seré veloz como un pájaro le gusta tocar canciones sabe tocar la guitarra y otros instrumentos. -

En la salida enorme de konoha se apoyaba una distraída chunin escuchando música mientras esperaba al grupo 7 sakura sai y naruto

El primero en llegar fue sai que la vio a lo lejos muy concentrada en la música que estaba escuchando , se acercó sin decir nada pero sorprendentemente por que la música estaba a tope , abrió los ojos y apagó el cacharro.

-¡hola! Gritó naruto .luego sakura le pegó otra vez , la senju dejó de apoyarse en la puerta y bufó un poco.

-vamos- dijo naruto aún dolorido pero con una sonrisa radiante .

La senju iba tres o cuatro metros por delante de ellos y los tres se miraron por un segundo .

Luego llegaron y vieron que la banda de nueve o diez bandidos estaban robando a un pobre viejo y el estaba aterrorizado.

¡no se preocupe viejo! Gritó naruto -¡baka! Dijo sakura-sai y la senju simplemente fueron a ayudar al viejo ,mientas sakura sai y naruto peleaban luna ya se cargó a seis y el resto lo hicieron ellos.

-imposible – dijo sakura al ver a la senju con los brazos cruzados y 6 de los bandidos en el suelo

-sai susurro algo pero parecía impresionado y ya sabeís como es él.

-nos vamos o que –dijo la senju de mala gana. Ella se fue por delante y los tres vieron como se iba a su casa .

-por fin –dijo la senju que estaba cansada de ir en equipo , se fue a su habitación que era grande estaba pintada de azul y dragones blancos estampados con una cama grande en una esquina una tele enorme y un armario .Había un espacio de pared enorme por que había seis vitrinas con cinco guitarras eléctricas y una guitarra española .

Cogió su favorita una azul y blanca y empezó a tocar

-hoy le pido a mis sueños, que te quiten la ropa que Conviertan en besos todos mis intentos de morderte la boca…

Hoy le pido a tu ángel de la guarda que comparta que me de valor y arrojo en la batalla para ganarla y es que yo no quiero pasar por tu vida como las modas no se asuste señorito nadie le ha hablado de bodas yo tan solo quiero ser las 4 patas de tu cama tu guerra todas las noches, tu tregua cada mañana solo quiero se tus silencios y gritos tu jardín con enanitos…..

Y por esa ventana de ahí se asomaban tres cabezas una rubia otra rosa y otra castaña que solo pudieron decir…wow.

A que moló el final? Denme un solo review plis plisque no tengo ni uno solo os prometo lo que seaaaa sayonara


	4. entrenando a una nueva alumna

Hola de nuevo espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo si quieren decirme algo saben que son los review.

Era un día tranquilo en konoha y dos ninjas cuchicheaban como si la vida les fuera en ello por las calles.

-Naruto, esa chica estuvo impresionante en la miíón-dijo en un susurro-si-la apoyó el gennin-

-Mientras Luna se entrenaba como siempre esta vez escogió el estilo fuego que era el que menos le gustaba – fénix de fuego azul – dijo susurrando con su cara seria normal- de repente aparecieron unas llamas azules con forma de un pájaro exageradamente grande que acabó con bastantes troncos.

-Mmmm- dijo-no está mal –luego se fijó en unas rosas blancas y se acercó a ellas –pero estaban un poco débiles y se le cayeron unos cuantos pétalos, entonces se le ocurrió algo.

-Creo que vamos a practicar el estilo tierra….-dijo bajo hablando sola, luego intentó hacer unos sellos – vamos…..-pero nada – lo intentó otra vez – pero nada-y así doce veces seguidas – y en la última…-¡sí! – aparecieron un montón de pétalos de rosa blancos y consiguió teletransportarse a otro sitio no muy lejos de aquel monte, pero sirvió- bueno no es lo que me esperaba…. Perosupongo que vale- luego vio una pelirrosa sentada y triste.

-Mmmm, que te pasa pelo chicle – luego sakura giró la cabeza sorprendida –nada-mintió -vamos no soy idiota –contestó la senju con un poquito de enfado – no soy fuerte, creen que soy una molestia y jamás conseguiré traer de vuelta a sasuke…

-ah es por eso, menuda tontería,-sakura se enfadó mucho – ¡¿crees que no importo ¡nada?¡!eh!¿¡que soy una molestia!?

- yo no he dicho eso- dijo como siempre-la tontería es que, te dejes vencer así de simple como si fueras un simple papel – sakura se sorprendió muchísimo, no esperaba que ella le dijera eso.

-si tan débil te sientes, te enseñaré algún jutsu, pero no esperes que te trate con compasión, como si fueras gennin por que no es fácil ¿entiendes?.

-¡hai sensei!-dijo sakura animada por la senju-solo empezaremos que es tarde-dijo mirando el cielo.

-bueno estos son los sellos – la senju hizo bastantes poses de las manos y apareció un muñeco de seis metros de tierra con su misma forma – este jutsu es de elemento tierra, tienes que poner bastante chakra y ser capaz de manejarlo con la mente a la vez que peleas – explicó.

Si quieres vencer a sasuke tendrás que aprender a dominar los elementos que puedan ganarle a él .Por cierto, no me gusta preguntar pero, ¿quién demonios es sasuke?

-Ese es el chico que me gusta –dijo avergonzada y deprimida- si lo quieres tanto, ¿por qué intentas pelear contra él? – Por que se fue de konohay planea destruirla-suspiró-tratándose de eso…. Lo tienes difícil- dijo pensativa Luna- venga basta de charla, inténtalo.

Sakura hizo los sellos y pero no pasó nada –más chakra – ordenó con los brazos cruzados-sakura lo intentó otra vez –sigue así…-pero se desmoronó a la mitad-otra vez como antes-sigue como ahora pero se desmoronó cuando iba por la cabeza-una vez más-¡aaaah!-gimió

sakura por que hacer ese jutsu dedicaba mucho trabajo -¡por fin! Gritó sakura llena de alegría y empapada por el sudor-bien…-dijo la senju-alégrate por que esta parte es más fácil que la anterior solo tienes que controlar al muñeco de tierra con la mente como te dije-prosiguió la senju- solo imagínalo pero con los ojos abiertos por que si no podrían atacartecomo es lógico.

-el muñeco se movía muy lento-bueno me voy que ya es muy tarde dijo la senju repentinamente viendo que había anochecido. Nos vemos aquí mañana y no digas a nadie que te he ayudado o te mato de la peor manera que se me ocurra.

-hai-dijo sakura muy asustada y un poco extrañada.

Lo que sea que pienses me ayuda a mejorar , deja un review por favor que no soy mala.


	5. misión regresa Sasuke Uchiha

Hola como estáis espero que bien espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo la cosa se pondrá un poco más emocionante.

Era un día tranquilo y sin revoloteos en konoha, mientras una pelirrosa iba de camino a uno de los montes.

-augh….-se quejó una senju-joder-la chica se había hecho un corte bastante grande en el brazo sin querer mientras practicaba un poco con su sable nuevo.

-¿estás bien?-se alarmó una pelirrosa recién llegada.

-si….- dijo luna mientras se agarraba el brazo sangrando.

-tiene mala pinta-dijo sakura mirando la herida-¡tengo un vendaje!-recordó con una sonrisa pequeña mientras se lo sacaba y se lo ponía.

-augh- se quejó otra vez.

-¿te he apretado demasiado fuerte?-dijo.

-no, estoy bien no te molestes- dijo levantándose.

-supongo que hoy no podremos entrenar, que pena-suspiró la pelirrosa.

-no es para tanto que solo es una herida -dijo la senju- vamos haz el jutsu.

-¡hai!-mientras la senju hizo el mismo jutsu también.

- vamos a ver como lo dominas , pelea el mío contra el tuyo.

Mientras el gigante de sakura dio un puñetazo en vano al aire puesto que el de luna lo había esquivado, luego el de la senju le dio una patada en el cuello y el de sakura un puñetazo que daño un poco al de luna, pero un puñetazo inesperado en la barbilla acabó con el gigante de sakura.

-rayos – dijo sakura-he perdido.

-en realidad lo has hecho bastante bien para ser la primera vez que lo manejas, pero recuerda, el muñeco no solo sirve para atacar, para defenderse también , bueno practica yo me voy a otro lado .-dijo de espaldas caminando hacia su casa.

La peliblanca se fue a unos viejos campos de entrenamiento donde entrenaba Naruto cuando era gennin y allí entrenó hasta la tarde noche y después se marchó a su casa.

-¡maldita sea! –corrió el resto del camino a toda velocidad, llegó a casa y se fue corriendo a la terraza donde había un montón de jaulas enormes en una había un par de tigres de bengala blancos y con hambre en otra un dragón con alas de murciélago y ojos verdes ye en otras otros tipos de dragones pero al final…. Una jaula de hierro de doce metros de alto.

. -¿debería soltaros? se planteó – está bien recreo para todos pero os quiero aquí mañana, a ti te tengo echado el ojo –le dijo la senju al gigante sin miedo alguno.

-GRRRRRRRRR-se escuchó en respuesta.

-recuerda que puedo invocarte o sea que no tienes escapatoria no pienses que te vas a largar de rositas.

El tiranosaurio se fue volando con el resto a un bosque muy lejano con los dos tigres encima.

-yo a dormir que ha sido un día muy largo-pensó.

Bajó las escaleras de mala gana hasta su enorme cama con edredones azules claro rellenos de plumas y se tiró sin tacto alguno hasta quedarse dormida.

-mmmm-se despertó y se levantó medio dormida-rayos- caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el armario, cogió una camiseta azul claro sin mangas, una chaqueta sin mangas negra, unos vaqueros y unos guantes sin dedos azul marino.

Luego llegó a la cocina aún medio dormida se hizo un par de tostadas con mantequilla y leche fría, se las zampó y se puso a ver la tele de plasma.

-Mmmm, que cansancio.-dijo con los ojos semicerrados .

Mientras en el despacho de la hokage.

-Naruto, Sakura os voy a mandar con más ninjas a buscar a Sasuke.

- ¿en serio vieja? –dijo Naruto asombrado por las palabras de la hokage.

-¡baka! No le digas eso a Tsunade –sama.

-buscad a quien creáis adecuados ¡no quiero excusas!.

Luego la pelirosa llamó a una puerta.

-Quien es ahora-dijo la senju mientras abría la puerta-ah eres tu… pasa.

-Verás…Tsunade-sama ha dicho que vayamos a una misión para buscar a Sasuke y me gustaría que vinieras.

-mmmm- tienes suerte de que esté medio dormida, vale iré .

-¡gracias!-dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa , dentro de una hora en la salida de konoha.

¿Qué pasará? Si queréis saberlo poned rewiews y os escribiré el próximo capítulo¡ hasta el siguiente! Sayonara .


	6. unamision fallida y ojo llorando sangre

Hola de nuevo este es el capítulo seis por si andáis perdidos y tal esta vez tendrá pelea así que a leer. Sayonara

La peliblanca no tenía ganas pero, le había dado su palabra a aquella sonriente chunin ¿por qué tenía que haberlo hecho? No era momento de andar pensando en ello.

-ahh-suspiro resignada-lo prometido es deuda.

Luego en la entrada vio a sikamaru, neji y chouji, se apoyó en la puerta contraria sin decir nada y miró por donde tenía que venir la pelirosa todos la miraron con cara de: ¿y esta?

-que -dijo.

-¿a qué misión vas?-preguntó chouji-

-pregúntale a ella- dijo señalando a la pelirosa que venía tirando de un gennin rubio.

-¡hola siento el retraso! Dijo sakura.

-sakura, ¿Quién es ella? dijo señalando a la senju cruzada de brazos mirando la salida.

-es Senju Luna –dijo, -tiene un poder increíble. Tsunade sama nos dijo a Sai Naruto y a mí, que tenía una especie de bijuu que no es exactamente pero es muy fuerte y tiene al demonio controlado.

-si-dijo Naruto llorando porque a la mitad del camino sakura le había pegado un puñetazo de los grandes.

-vámonos entonces- dijo neji. Mientras tanto Luna ya se había adelantado un poco, sakura iba casi a su lado y el resto detrás.

-vamos a poner en práctica el jutsu que ten enseñé- le dijo en voz baja a la pelirrosa.

-hai dijo en voz baja también.

Pero luego la peliblanca se paró en seco provocando que los demás lo hicieran también.

-¿que pasa preguntó chouji?

-ese uchiha… ¿ tiene el pelo negro y va con una chica y dos chicos?

-¿si, lo conoces?-preguntó sikamaru.

-no, pero lo tienes delante- le dijo.

Y efectivamente un poco lejos estaba el uchiha y Karin suigetsu y el chico que no se veía demasiado bien.

-¡sorprendámosle! Dijo Naruto.

-tarde, -dijo la peliblanca- ¿Por qué? Dijo sikamaru-es evidente-contestó-nos ha visto.

Tanto los renegados como los chunin y el gennin se pusieron en guardia y se acercaron hasta un terreno llano.

La pelirosa se puso sus guantes, neji activó su byakugan, y la peliblanca sacó su sable con el que se cortó el brazo aún un poco herido y naruto hizo un Rasengan.

-¿por qué no vuelves?-le preguntó naruto a su contrincante.

-ya te he contestado antes-contestó de manera idéntica a la senju.

Entre Karin y Sakura solo había miradas con rayos

-¡feucha! Dijo Karin a Sakura –mira quién fue a hablar-rivalizó sakura.

-mientras Neji y Chouji protegían a sikamaru para que pensara una estrategia para ganar la batalla y suigetsu contra la senju ella no decía nada y él, no sabía a quién se enfrentaba.

Sakura lanzó uno de los puñetazos a Karin y esta los recibió con un enorme gesto de dolor mientras que Naruto y sasuke estaban muy igualados contra su chidori y el Rasengan, suiguetsu no quería hacerle ningún daño a la peliblanca ni a ninguna chica excepto a Karin pero luna no tenía piedad con nadie y se abalanzó con sus sable y el chico lo bloqueó de milagro.

-te haces la dura, eh –dijo suiguetsu divertido- ja-sonrió de lado-no me conoces-contestó la peliblanca, entonces comenzó una danza de espadas en la que saltaban chispas de los choques a la que cierta chica le resultaba divertido al igual que su rival.

-¡aaaah¡- gritó sakura lanzando un puño con chakra cual falló y derribó una roca enorme. Luego Karin le atacó con muchos kunais a la pelirosa que esquivó con un salto.

-neji y chouji luchaban con todas sus fuerzas contra su contrincante que no se lo ponía fácil y sikamaru les ayudó con su técnica de sombras que paraliza.

El chidori y el Rasengan se juntaron provocando que ambos chicos cayeran al suelo pero no se dieron por vencidos esta vez el uchiha usó otro chidori y naruto cambió su técnica a un odama Rasengan y el pelinegro cayó al suelo.

-¡haruno!-gritó la senju.

-¡hai!-comprendió la pelirosa.

Y ambas a la vez dijeron: jutsu de tierra: ¡gigante de terracota!

Aparecieron los dos clones de tierra gigantes que a la vez pegaron un puñetazo a suiguetsu y Karin y los dejaron fuera de combate.

-augh-dijo suiguetsu.

Ambas se chocaron la mano y sakura sonrió de lo bien que le había salido el jutsu pero luego se desmayó del cansancio, después la peliblanca la apoyó contra un árbol mirándola con un poquillo de pena.

Chouji, sikamaru y neji vencieron pero estaban cansadísimos por haber usado tanto chakra contra el renegado pelinaranja.

El sasuke y el uzumaki discutían con sus técnicas puño a puño.

De reojo el uchiha miró que solo quedaban el uzumaki y la senju. Y ambos les estaban apareciendo un aura, al uzumaki roja sus ojos de cambiaron por unos rojos con la pupila delgada y aparecieron tres colas del kyubi.

A la senju le apareció un aura lila, los ojos amarillos y unas alas de ángel pero no desprendían luz, eran alas con plumas blancas pero eran las alas del demonio que llevaba en su interior. Ambos atacaron a la vez con el bijuu dama a sasuke que quedó malherido pero dispuesto a seguir.

A la ojiazul le pasaba algo, uno de sus ojos ya no era azul era totalmente negro ni una pizca de azul ni blanco solo negro.

-¡uzumaki¡-gritó la senju con el ojo negro sangrando .

-de repente naruto volvió a la normalidad y vio a la senju con ese ojo llorando sangre.

-¡saca a todos de aquí, rápido!- gritó el uzumaki le hizo caso y los apartó a todos y el uchiha hizo lo mismo.

Luego apareció un agujero negro de ese ojo endemoniado la chica salió corriendo y el uchiha también el agujero se tragó muchos árboles y su ojo dejó de llorar sangre se volvió azul y el vórtice se cerró.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso!?-preguntó muy exaltado.

-no lo sé -dijo respirando profundamente mientras regresaba con el resto del equipo que sujetaba naruto.

¿Os ha gustado? Esta vez lo he hecho un poco más largo dejad rewiews y comentad .


	7. rosa blanca

Hola que tal estáis intento hacer los capítulos más largos poco a poco Lucy tenemos opiniones un poco distintas no te ofendas pero bueno empezamos.

Unos ojos azules se abrieron con pesadez, pero no veía nada sentía algo en los ojos, veía unas vendas blancas apretándole la cara.

-verás…dijo la hokage- te mandé con Sakura Naruto y unos cuantos más a buscar a Sasuke, y cuando os encontrasteis Karin y el resto cayeron excepto Sasuke Uchiha. Tú y Naruto peleasteis contra él y al final tu ojo izquierdo se puso de color negro y derramó sangre, después apareció un agujero negro y luego, cuando huiste con el resto, se cortó la sangre y volvió a la normalidad.-

-mmmm- susurro la senju-adiós dijo-se levantó de la camilla aún con la venda.

-¡A DÓNDE TE CREES QUE VAS!-gritó Tsunade.

- a fuera-dicho esto cerró la puerta y se fue a el bosque y en una zona llana se apoyó sobre un árbol.

-¿Qué rayos me ha pasado? –Pensó –ojo negro llorando sangre que raro-pensó-¿tú no tendrás nada que ver? –preguntó al demonio que protegía dentro de sí misma.

-claro que no-dijo el bijuu – además si tuviera algo que ver lo notarías.

La senju se quitó la venda un momento y se reflejó en un lago pequeño que había pocos metros de ella. Le dolía un poco pero no estaba tal y como describía la hokage, luego se fue caminando sin chocarse gracias a su oído que había mejorado con entrenamiento.

-¡luna san!-dijo Naruto.

Sakura le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza haciendo que creciera un chichón.

-hola-dijo sin ánimo alguno.

-¿qué te ha pasado?-preguntó Sakura.

-¿no lo recuerdas?-dijo con un poco de ironía-apareció un vórtice negro y mi ojo izquierdo se puso de color negro y derramó un poco de sangre.

-si es verdad-recordó naruto-lo que pasa es que te desmayaste sakura chan.

-adiós-dijo con el mismo tono con el que saludó.

Cada paso que avanzaba la chica más se ensombrecía el lugar al que iba , aquel maldito cementerio que le traía tantos recuerdos , ese en el que había un símbolo de konoha, ese en el que sólo había tumbas gente llorando sobre ellas y muchas flores.

-hola dijo a una tumba sin vida.

-por qué rayos vengo aquí- pensó.

Luego la chica se arrodillo y sin darse cuenta empezó:

- **_Me preguntaba, como sería volver a darte besos en la_**_ **mejilla, me preguntaba, cómo sería volver a llamarte, cómo sería volver a llevarte de la mano a nuestro parque.**_

- **_Ahora lo sé solo pregunto el por qué como en apenas segundos te vi la cara y te comencé a querer y solo tú haces que llore riendo, que ría llorando y me pregunto como algo tan pequeño puede invadir la caja de mis recuerdos los que yo apenas recuerdo si tú no estás en ellos solo tú…_**

- Luego abrió los ojos de repente y se levantó rápido mirando a los lados por si alguien la había escuchado.

- Adiós…hermanito.

- Luego la chica le dejó una rosa blanca y se fue corriendo

Mientras tanto Luna fue a un sótano de una casa abandonada sombría en la que se veían cinco figuras sentadas en una silla.

-llegas tarde-dijo una voz de hombre seria.

-y que-contestó ella.

-que no puedes llegar tarde -dijo cabreado.

-pues lo he hecho-dijo con intención de cabrearlo-

-no te dejes llevar-dijo otra voz de chico pero más suave.

La senju se sentó en la única silla libre al lado de aquel chico que hablaba.

-para que me habéis hecho venir-dijo con enfado.

-solo para revisar tu sello y tu ojo.-dijo.

-anda ya os habéis enterado –dijo a regañadientes.

-Kei, revisa el sello-ordenó, luego la peliblanca se levantó su camiseta sin mangas negra y el chico tocó con chakra el sello de la chica y lo giró hacia la izquierda, mientras ella hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-joder-susurró entre dientes mientras dejó de seguir ese dolor en su estómago. -Ya está- dijo el chico que le cerró aún más el sello.

-¿Qué le pasaba a tu ojo?-dijo aquella voz.

-yo que sé –dijo con un suspiro.

-ya lo investigaré más tarde-sentenció.

-¿Para eso me llamas?-dijo cabreada. Luego se fue y el chico que le cerró el sello se le acercó y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo pero ella lo repelió y le echó con una mirada amenazadora.

-joder que pérdida de tiempo –pensó.

Mientras tanto en una cueva bien protegida, sombría y simple, se hallaban los criminales más buscados por konha y las otras aldeas de rango s.

-Akasuna, deidara-llamó el líder de rango s.

-que hum -dijo el rubio.

-Toma- dijo el pelinaranja tendiéndole una carpeta.

-¿qué es esto?-preguntó sin interés alguno.

- tienes que buscar a la chica que ves en la foto y traerla aquí, tienes todos sus datos dentro.

-que aburrimiento hum-dijo el rubio mirando el expediente.

luego se fijó en la casilla del rango en la que ponía NAVI .

¿que significa navi? preguntó el pelirrojo.

-unos ninjas con el mismo objetivo que los ambus para casos especiales-explico el pelinaranja.

- a lo mejor resulta divertido hum- dijo el rubio.

-quizás-dijo el akasuna sin mirar siquiera la carpeta.

¿que os ha gustado? si he tardado un poco en publicar pero es que me dolía la tripa a rabiar y encima he tenido que ir a la escuela... poned rewievs que si no no publico el siguiente¡.


	8. una carrera y dos invitados inesperados

hello que tal me aburria mucho asi que he echo una conti ya estoy pensando en otro fic de naruto por supuesto de luna por supuesto de aventura por supuesto

bueno dejo por supuesto que voy a empezar jaja.

Dos sombras entre los árboles saltaban de rama a rama con velocidad acelerada aproximándose a konoha.

- mejor acabar cuanto antes hum-dijo el rubio sin ganas.

- prefiero quedarme un rato antes que volver a esa cueva-dijo con las mismas esperanzas que su compañero.

- odio decir estas cosas pero tienes razón danna hum-contesto el akatsuki.

Mientras tanto una peliblanca se paseaba por las calles de la aldea dirigiéndose al centro,precisamente donde se iban a celebrar las carreras de coches dentro de cuatro días por la tarde donde la hokage en persona iniciaría la salida.

-lo conseguiré como que me llamo Luna Senju-susurró.

-luego se fijó en el cartel que ponía ``no pueden participar chicas ¨ en rojo y soltó un pequeño gruñido.

- eso no me va a parar-dijo en voz baja mientras echaba a correr hacia su casa entró y bajó las escaleras hasta que llegó a su garaje y allí estaba la maquina con la que ganaría esa carrera, un descapotable azul claro con llamas blancas en los lados acabadas en un tono anaranjado y recién lavado justo al lado de su traje de piloto azul con el casco blanco y en el peco un fuego blanco con puntas anaranjadas todo a juego.

- voy a demostrar que las chicas saben conducir-dijo con un tono de venganza.

mientras el par de criminales llegaron a konoha pero tenían que pasar por la puerta que estaba vigilada por dos ninjas.

-¿que hacemos danna los matamos?'- preguntó el rubio.

-no mocoso llamaríamos la atención- dijo el akasuna .

-¿entonces qué sugieres?-dijo deidara mosqueado.

-esto-dijo el akasuna transformándose en sakura.

- hum-dijo el chico transformandóse en kakashi.

-buenas-dijo el ninja vigilando la puerta.

-hola- saludó el falso kakashi.

Después de pasar se fijaron en una chica con el pelo blanco caminando tranquila por la calle como si nada.

-danna esa chica de ahi...-susurró el rubio

-ya lo sé no soy ciego-dijo en voz baja sasori.

Luego se pusieron a seguirla, pero al instante en el que se acercaron la chica desnvainó un poco su sable.

-mmm-dijo la chica volviendo a guardar su espada alarmando la guardia.

- vamos danna-dijo deidara.

- no te apresures ¿no decias que no querías volver a esa cueva?-dijo el akasuna.

-ya veo por donde vas hum-dijo el rubio con un toque de malicia.

-¡es verdad!-recordó la senju.

-tengo que entrenar al furia nocturna-dijo la senju mientras iba corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

-¿furia nocturna?-preguntó el rubio.

- ¿por que me miras así? no puedo saberlo todo.-replicó el akasuna.

-pues vamos a averiguarlo hum-dijo mientras seguía a la chica.

mientras llegó campo donde solía entrenar, pero esta vez no le tocaba a ella.

-¡jutsu de invocación!-dijo la peliblanca un poco después de morderse la mano y salir un chorro de sangre.

-grrrrrrr-dijo una especie de dragón con los ojos grandes y verdes con la pupila redonda y unas alas de murciélago salido de la nada.

-buenas-dijo la senju con un poco de gracia.

- wow-dijo deidara impresionado.

-...-miró el akasuna con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- supongo que la mejor manera de entrenar es combatir asi que...¡jutsu de invocación!-repitió.

apareció una nube de humo y de ella un dragón con dos cabezas las con plumas y una cola con pinchos.

- ¿cuantos bichos tendrá?-se perguntó el rubio sin salir del asombro.

-bueno vosotros a lo vuestro-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del lago y se tocaba con suavidad su ojo izquierdo reflejándose en aquellas aguas cristalinas y algunos nenúfares flotando dando aún más vida a ese tranquilo lugar.

-Grrrrrr-sonó cerca sacando a la senju de sus pensamientos.

luego el dragón de dos cabezas estaba tumbado en el suelo con cara de cansancio y los ojos cerrados casi dormido.

- anda chico has ganado-dijo con un poco más de alegria de lo habitual mientras ambos dragones desaparecían en una nube de humo.

-aaaah-bostezó mientras iba camino a casa, pero antes de dormirse le echo un vistazo a su coche de carreras por si acaso.

cuatro dias despúes de aquellas agotadas veinticuatro horas, la Senju se levantó a las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana, mientras se zampaba dos tostadas y leche fría antes de lavarse la cara con agua fresca y secarse con su toalla negra.

-mmmm-dijo medio dormida.-¡rayos la carrera!-recordó mientras corría al garaje a ponerse el traje, reecogerse el pelo, poenrse el casco, llenar el depósito, limpiar el coche, darle una capa de cera y echar unos neumáticos de repuesto.

-uff-dijo mirando el reloj- queda media hora...-susurró.

-Danna,¿ese concurso no era solo para chicos? hum-dijo deidara.

-si,pero parece que no es de seguir las reglas-acertó el Akasuna.

En la pista de carreras el público estaba emocionado algunos con banderas incluso, la hokage en una torre con las vistas más altas y acompañada de dos ambus a su lado para dar la salida y en la inmensa pista cinco coche, incluido el de la Senju con los motores rugiendo esperando correr a toda velocidad y quemar esas ruedas nuevas.

-¡hola a todos!-grito la hokage mientras el público enbravecía- antes de comenzar estas son las reglas: si te sales de la pista tres veces estás descalificado

solo se pueden cambiar los neumáticos una vez y tienes que dar ocho vueltas a la pista ¡ mucha suerte a todos! tres, dos, uno ¡ya!gritó la hokage.

todos pisaron el acelerador y Luna era tercera y tenía a uno pisándole los talones ye el segundo junto delante y cuando dió la segunda vuelta el tercero quiso adelantarla, pero la peliblanca fue más rápida ypisó más a fondo el acelerador y se quedó en segundo puesto.

Al dar la quinta vuelta se le estaban rompiendo los neumáticos asi que se paró a cambiarlos y aunque fue veloz como un rayo se quedó en tercer puesto y volvió a la pista disparada y recuperó su puesto a la sexta vuelta y anque intentaba adelantar al primero no le dejaba y cuando estaba a punto de acabar la octava vuelta Luna pisó el aceleradór al máximo y adelantó al maldito coche rojo.

-¡fin de la carrera! anunció la hokage - vamos a la clasifícación, en primer puesto le piloto del traje azul ¡enhorabuena!,en segundo puesto el piloto rojo ¡felicidades! y en tercer puesto el piloto verde !me alegro por ti¡.

- chico ¿quieres decir unas palabras?-dijo la hokage a la Senju.

-bueno yo...-dijo tratando de parecer un chico tímido.

-¡vamos no seas vergonzoso!-le animó la hokage arrastrandole al escenario.

-bueno-dijo la Senju intentando de imitar la voz de antes- casi no lo cuento jeje-dijo cambiando totalmente de personalidad.

-sin querer se le soltó una de las gomas de pelo que recogian su cabello y se asomó parte de el por debajo del casco.

-espera un momento dijo tsunade viendo el mechón-¿eres una chica?

-en fin-, dijo la senju quitandose el casco mientras el público se sorprendía-los renegados tampoco pueden participar, y sin embargo has echo como yo ¿no uchiha?-dijo refiriendose al piloto rojo que se quitó el casco y se descubrió el rostro de Sasuke.

tsk- se quejó el pelinegro mientras Luna se escabulló de la pista y el chico desapareció en una nube de humo.

-ahhh-suspiró la Senju caminando hacia su casa-por lo menos he ganado.

-eso no es nada-dijo el rubio.

-¿eh?-dijo la senju- a que habeís venido, he tenido un dia malo...

- no te preocupes, va a ser el último.-amenazó sasori.

- ¡ja! inténtalo.

-¡¿que has dicho, hum?!-dijo deidara.

-que lo intentes-dijo la senju.

¿ se llevaran loa akatsukis a luna? ¿o los vencerá y seguirá en paz de momento? si quereis saberlo esperad al siguiente capítulo.

saixiza: me encantaría hacerte un one shot pero no conozco brave 10 si hay alguna otra cosa pidemelo o resúmeme brave 10 en un rewiwev y de paso dime que te parece el capi nuevo.


	9. peleita con premio

Perdón por la tardanza es que me he enganchado al profesor layton y desde que llego del colegio hasta las seis no paro en fin empezemos:

PARA RECORDAR:

uff por lo menos he ganado-suspiró la Senju.

-menudo día-dijo.

-no te preocupes que va a ser el último- amenazó el akasuna.

-¡ja!-intentalo dijo confirmando sus sospechas de que la habían seguido.

-¡¿que has dicho hum?!-dijo enfadado el rubio.

-que-lo-in-ten-tes-deletreó para enfadar aún más a deidara.

AHORA LO NUEVO

-grrrrrr-gruñó el rubio.

-mmmmm interesante- susurró el pelirrojo.

mientras el akasuna susurraba esas palabras Deidara lanzo bombas de arcilla que Luna esquivó con facilidad y a la vez hacía ocho sellos a velocidad de rayo y el cielo se volvía azul oscuro y nubes violetas con el suelo cambiado a balsosas grandes y grises.

-sol azul- susurró ella mientras por detrás se veia una luz azul y brillante que casi no dejaba ver y estrelló contra los akatsukis que resultaron un poco dañados.

-ya verás-dijo el akasuna lanzando miles de agujas envenenadas que la senju esquivó gracias a que sus ojos ya no eran sus ojos, ahora eran esos ojos de el bijuu que llevaba dentro amarillos y la pupila tan finísima como una de esas agujas.

-demasiado fácil-dijo el Akasuna pensando que entre la polvarea que se había formado estaba la peliblanca con un montón de agujas clavadas en su cuerpo.

-tienes que afinar la puntería-se burló la Senju apareciendo entre el polvo sin una herida y una sonrisa de lado.

deja que salga-dijo el demonio en la mente de Luna-no-pensó ella-venga-insistió-aaaagh-se resignó-tu ganas.

Mientras unas alas con cada pluma de un perfecto blanco salían de su espalda como si de un ángel se tratara unos pequeños colmillo de león y unas plumas suaves por debajo de los ojos sobresalían.

-eso es enfadate-dijo el Akasuna algo cansado.

-grrrrr-gruñó el demonio que se había apoderado de parte de la peliblanca.

mientras tanto Kakashi paseaba leyendo uno se sus libros cerca de la pelea cuando escuchó unas explosiones y veía la polvarea justo delante de él.

-¿mmm? - se preguntó mientras se acercaba y veía de lejos a la Senju semiposeída y a los dos akatsukis con arañazos atacándose.

-¿Pero donde os habeís metido inútiles?-resonó en la cabeza de deidara-pues en konoha donde va a ser hum-respondió el rubio-volved idiotas mandar a Itachi solo hubiera sido más fácil.

-vale vale hum-dijo deidara despapareciendo junto al pelirojo.

-mmmm-dijo la Senju mirando hacia todos lados descubriendo a Kakashi.

-que-dijo cabreada con esos ojos mirándole en amenaza.

-¿estás bien?dijo evitando lo que dijo la peliblanca.

-pues claro tsk-dijo Luna.

Mientras en el despacho de Tsunade no era la paz lo que reinaba precisamente en esos momentos.

-¡Tsunade-sama!-gritó el ninja que vigilaba la puerta de entrada a la aldea.

- ¡no grites a lo loco!-regañó tsunade.

-perdón hokage-sama... ¡pero es que dos intrusos se han colado en la aldea!.

-¡¿cómo ha dicho?! se supone que debes vigilar la puerta-gritó la sennin.

-Es que iban transformados en kakashi y Sakura y como el otroninja se encarga del papeleo...

-¡no quiero excusas!-dijo la hokage.

- si te refieres a la panda del arte ya se han ido -dijo la Senju detrás del ninja.

-¿que quieres decir?-habla ordenó.

-que dos akatsukis estuvieron aquí ... uno era deidara y otro akasuna o algo asi.

-mmm-dijo tsunade-¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntó el ninja.

-por que me siguieron-dijo Luna.

-mmm que no se vuelva a repetir-mandó la hokage mientras que la Senju se daba la vuelta en dirección hacia la puerta.

-y tú espérate-ordenó.

-¿mmm?-

-toma-dijo Tsunade dandole una caja.

-anda el trofeo-dijo con poco asombro.

-te lo mereces-dijo Tsunade.

-bah yo solo queria acabar con ese cartel- dijo la senju.

-¿ qué car...?-no llegó a decir en cuanto vió que se había ido.

mientras tanto en una calle cerca del puesto de ramen andaban Naruto y Sakura chismorreando.

-¿sabes qué Sakura-chan?-preguntó el ojiazul.

¿mmm?-dijo la pelirosa.

-en la carrera de coches de ayer ganó una chica nadie sabe quien es.

-a mi las carreras no me gustan, pero tengo intriga por sber quien será-dijo Sakura.

mientras Luna pasaba al lado de esos dos con el trofeo en la mano y la caja en la otra a la vez que a Naruto se le giraron los ojos hacia donde la chica sostenía el trofeo de la carrera.

¿eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?-dijo Naruto.

¿que pasa?-dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto que observaba el premio.

-¡Luna-san!-gritó el rubio.

-¿eh?-dijo escondiendo el premio detrás de su espalda.

- ¿ese es el premio de la carrera de ayer?- preguntó directamente.

-¿que carrera? ah ya... pues si, lo es-dijo tranquilamente.

-¡¿lo ganaste tú?!-preguntó la pelirosa incrédula.

-¿algún problema?-dijo con tono de amenaza.

-No nada-dijo la pelirosa.

-pues adiós-dijo con tono cortante.

En la misma cueva fría y sombría se hallaban tres akatsukis y uno con un enfado de un par de narizes que nadie aguantaba.

-¡pero cómo se os ha escapado esa niñata!-dijo el pelinaranja enfadado.

-pero si nos llamaste tú hum-dijo el rubio.

-¡por que os habíais quedado cuatro allí días! y encima para nada-gruñó.

-pain-dijo una voz suave detrás de su hombro.

-largaros de aquí dijo entre un suspiro.

Y FIN

¿que creíais que se llevarían a Luna? pues por ahí no va la cosa de momento tengo pensado otro fic pero hasta que no acabe este no empiezo el otro

saix iza:lo mío no son las historias de un capítulo a si que alargaré un poco la historia que me has pedido si no te importa, eso sí para este fic si quieres que haga el tuyo tendrás que esperar la conti de este jeje que no puedo hacer dos a la vez bueno si pero aquí no me dejan hoy mismo lo estoy empezando y te resuelvo las preguntas que me has hecho en el review: 1: todavía falta un poco para que aparezca Itachi es que intento hacer el fic lo más largo posible2 claro que habra romance y malas pulgas si quieres saber por que espera la conti3 que si le pondré de pareja a Luna? claro que sí.

mi hotmail para lo que quieras preguntarme:reinapop gracias por leer mi fic sayonara


	10. uno dos y tres

En una cama grande enter edredones blancos, plumas suaves y puras, una aholmada negra y azul, cojines azules en forma de corazón partido estaba Luna durmiendo como si hubiera estado una semana despierta y por fin sus ojos se abrían lentamente topándose con la pared azulada.

-aaaaah-bostezó.

Andando más lenta que una babosa se acercó al armario y cogió sin mirar lo que descolgaba, una camiseta negra con estrellas blancas y azules en los lados,una chaqueta sin mangas negra con cadenas gruesas y finas estampadas, unos vaqueros con una cadena al lado y unas deportivas grises con los cordones azules.

-que rollazo-dijo sin ánimos cerrando la puerta con llave al salir de la casa.

al salir se encontró con Sai pero pasó de largo sin decir ni una palabra colo lo miró de reojo pero en cuanto el chico la observó dejo de mirar.

-miau,miau -escuchó un maullido lastimero en un callejón oscuro.

-¿mmm?-dijo acercandosé y vió tres gatitos abandonados en una caja polvorienta y pequeños arañazos, uno negro, uno blanco que parecía gris por la suciedad y uno negro y blanco con manchas grandes negras y una en el ojo izquierdo maullando con la carita triste igual que el resto..

-bah-dijo sin importarle, pero les miró una vez más a esas caritas con pequeños bigotitos y esos ojitos tan grandes con colmillitos y le recordó:

FLASBACK

- jejeje- dijo una niña peliblanca de siete años riéndose de su hermano del mismo tono de pelo.

- ¿de que te ríes oni-chan?- le preguntó el niño de cuatro años saliendo de la casacón la cara manchada de sirope de fresa .

- de nada jeje- dijo con una sonrisa.

-venga dímelooooo-insistió el chico.

-mírate la cara-dijo esperando a que se viera.

-¡ah!-dijo el chico asustándose de sí mismo.

-jajajajajaja-dijo ella sin parar de reírse.

FIN FLASBACK

FLASBACK 2

Estaba sentada en las escaleras de su casa con la cara en las rodillas se le caían lágrimas sin parar y no se le veían los ojos escondidos entre el flequillo y la sombra de éste, alrededor ninjas tirados en el suelo, inertes, con toda la sangre desparramada y algunos con alguna parte del cuerpo fuera,l incluso sus padres, pero eso no le importaba solo le importaba ese cuerpo pequeño con la sangre tirada por ahí de ese niño pequeño con cara inocente o al menos, la tenía.

-¡ONI -CHAAAAN!-gritó entre llantos.

FIN FLASBACK2

Luego abrió los ojos lentamente y les echó un vistazo una vez más antes de cogerlos y llevárselos en brazos ocultándose de Sai que todavía andaba por allí.

- miau-ronroneó el gato negro en los brazos de la Senju mientras esta abría la puerta y la cerraba segundos después de haber entrado.

- genial-dijo sin ganas-ahora a bañarlos-dijo con tono de fastidio.

mientras el agua caliente llenaba poco a poco la bañera Luna cogía un champú para el pelo de color lila y lo ponía al lado de una toalla blanca recién cogida.

-supongo que este valdrá dijo refiriéndose a el champú mientras cogía a los tres gatos y los metía en el agua.

-miau-dijo el moteado jugando con los otros dos gatitos.

¡ey! estaros quietos-dijo la peliblanca en vano intentando mojarles el pelo.

-miau miaaau.-maullaron a la vez dejando a Luna enjabonarlos y mojándolos de nuevo para quitarles la espuma pero en cuanto acabó se pusieron a jugar otra vez.

-¡oye que falta secarse!-dijo regañando a los gatos.

miau...-dijeron arrepintiéndose.

-anda que si me dejáis secaros os pongo la cena.-se compadeció de ellos.

-¡miau! -dijeron al unísono recuperándose al instante.

Mientras los tres la seguían en fila india hacia la cocina, Luna abría la nevera a la vez que a ellos se le ponían los ojos golosos al ver tanta comida junta a la vez que ella sacaba leche y una lata de sardinas mediana.

-tenéis suerte de que me guste el pescado-les dijo ella sacando seis platos pequeños y poniendo en tres de ellos cuatro sardinas y en los otros que sobran leche fresca.

-anda tomad y no os peleéis dijo dándoles un plato de sardinas y otro de leche a cada uno.

-miaaaaaau- dijeron los tres con admiración pues no habían comido nada en dos días , echando bocado sin dudarlo y acabando en segundos.

-si que teníais hambre dijo la Senju con un poco de asombro observando a el blanco con su pelo brillante bostezar.

supongo que con unas mantas y una caja nueva estaréis bien por esta noche ¿no?, bueno es lo que hay.

De nuevo caminaba delante de los tres animalitos en fila india pero esta vez hacia su cuarto donde había una caja grande con mantitas de colores, leche y agua.

- ale a la cama-dijo metiéndolos en la caja y seguidamente ella se tumba en la cama mirando hacia el techo y luego giró la cabeza hacia un lado observando una de sus guitarras y se levantó lentamente para no despertar a los gatos ya dormidos, agarrando su guitarra y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas echó una ojeada a las criaturas y sin darse cuenta empezó a cantar:

En un callejón oscuro encontré mi alegría, mis ganas de vivir

todo empezó mirando por la ventana

el cielo oscuro y con muchas estrellas

y acabó en un sitio sin nada, nada más que sombra

y luego miré al cielo de nuevo

Y la luna brindando por ellas, las mas bellas las botellas,  
y la noche pasando de todo en los coches, picándose, quemando ruedas,  
y en el barrio mas disparos, que en un espagueti western  
y los gatos mas que pardos son celestes.

y los tejados llenos de gatos celestes  
unos huyen de sí mismos y otros huyen de la gente  
porque nadie, les comprende,

Y la luna brindando por ellas, las mas bellas las botellas,  
y la noche pasando de todo en los coches, picándose, quemando ruedas,  
y en el barrio mas disparos, que en un espagueti western  
y los gatos mas que pardos son celestes.

Luego la chica abrió los ojos dejando de tocar y miró a los tres gatos que por un momento le pareció haberlos visto con la cabeza moviéndola lentamente de un lado a otro siguiendo la letra y pensó que era su imaginación y que en realidad estaban dormidos hace rato. Se tumbó, se arropó con su edredón blanco y cerró los ojos hasta que llegó el amanecer.

¿os ha gustado? espero que si y que tengáis paciencia para el siguiente. plis dejad rewievs


	11. adiós konoha

Hola siento el retraso es que se me ha roto el ordenador pero en fin esta vez también me saldrá corto seguro pero sale itachi por fin aunque no están juntos la parejita por que sería demasiado pronto enamorarse en un capítulo.

En la misma cueva fría grande sombría se hallaba de nuevo el pelinaranja pero esta vez con cierto pelinegro y kisame.

- toma -dijo el pelinaranja dándole el expediente y una caja con una jeringa con un líquido ligeramente azul - no os entretengais -dijo con voz firme-bastantes disgustos tengo ya-susurró.

-claro yo no soy como el otro par-replicó Kisame.

-en seguida sin pronunciar palabra se pusieron en camino.

Mientras Luna se daba un paseo deslizándose con agilidad en un monopatín negro y azul a rayas saltando escalones, latas y cosas en su camino empedrado sin rumbo mientras se cruzaba con algún que otro conocido, como los llama la ojiazul .

- ¿eh?- dijo cierta pelirrosa viendo a Luna saltar de una barandilla de una escalera.

-¡Luna-san!-dijo Naruto que iba corriendo detrás de la pelirrosa para alcanzarla por que ella le había dejado atrás como en otras ocasiones.

-¿mmm? dijo dando la vuelta rápidamente pero sin interés alguno.

- que, no tengo todo el día -dijo brusca y rápidamente detrás de ambos sorprendiendo al rubio.

- solo te queríamos saludar nada más-dijo Sakura algo decepcionada.

- genial y encima para perder el tiempo tengo cosas que hacer tsk -dijo haciendo callar a ambos ninjas .

de repente, como si la mente de Sakura y Naruto se juntaran en un segundo concreto recordaron un momento a Sasuke en cuanto la peliblanca dijo tsk mientras que ella se deslizaba hasta una calle un poco estrecha en la que estaba Sai que lo escuchó todo y de repente la detuvo con un casi invisible gesto que ella vio.

- que, si es una tontería cosa segura, no me molestes más.-dijo de mal humor intentando asustarlo para que la dejara ir aunque ella podría salir pero odiaba hacer eso.

- han pasado mucho mal rato no deberías tratarlos así- dijo a la peliblanca directamente también asombrándola pero imposible de notar .

- ¿tengo cara de que me importe?-dijo cortando al chico en seco y impulsándose para llegar a su casa por que se había enfadado bastante con el pelinegro ¿ quien era él para decirle eso a ella? se preguntaba cada vez más malhumorada .

Lo que ella aún no sabía es que la estaban espiando detenidamente, al milímetro y no tenían intención de dejarla marchar en ningún momento cuando de repente se paró en seco y miró detenidamente alrededor que podía ver a Sai un tanto tocado.

- otra vez molestando ya van dos veces maldita sea...-pensó sabiendo que eran dos akatsukis quienes la observaban retomando la marcha con mucha velocidad calle por calle para despistarlos, cada vez más rápido, pero en vez de ir a su casa se dirigía más bien al despacho de Tsunade a paso de rayo y consiguió despistar a los akatsukis por unos minutos que ella aprovechó para llegar al despacho.

- maldita cría- gruño Kisame enfadado por correr para nada .

- oye, que me están siguiendo dos de akatsuki no se quien pero mejores que los de antes eso seguro-soltó a Tsunade sin cortarse.

-¿¡QUE!?-dijo en dos segundos y recomponiendo su postura en otro par -enviaré cuatro ambus para protegerte .

-bah que más da si pude con el otro par.

- ¿no decías que eran mejores que los otros?-replicó Tsunade intentando darle una buena lección por haberle hablado así

-para mí como si viene la banda entera.-dijo sin darle importancia.

¿ y entonces para que vienes si se puede saber?-dijo.

para que por si desaparezco del mapa, cosa imposible ya sabes donde estoy.-dijo contestando haciendo rabiar a la rubia.

-agh -dijo calmándose un poco ¿ para que te querrán?...

- en realidad no me quieren a mi -dijo asombrando a Tsunade- lo quieren a él- dijo haciendo comprender a la hokage.

-no podemos dejar que te pillen te mandaré seis ambus para que te escolten.

-hala, que no es para tanto.-dijo Luna.

- si que lo es - afirmó.

bah haz lo que quieras.-dijo sin darle importancia alguna.

de repente aparecieron entre bastante humo seis ambus, todos con rayas rojas en las máscaras y una espada a la espalda.

-que necesita Tsunade-sama - dijo el tercero de ellos.

-escoltad a Luna hasta su casa, no quiero ni un rasguño y no dejéis que se entretenga ¿entendido?-dijo casi gritando.

-¡hai! Tsunade-sama -dijeron los seis al unísono mientras Luna ponía los brazos detrás del cuello como si estuviera sola.

Ella seguía con los brazos en la misma posición mirando al cielo mientras caminaba y llevaba en un brazo el monopatín con el que había venido y a cada uno de sus lados había dos ambus firmes mientras que delante y detrás había un ambu en cada lugar mirando al frente muy serios,Luna miró de reojo a Sai que la miraba raramente por ir tan resguardada por tantos ninjas hasta que un rato después llegó a su casa de dos pisos con azotea.

-por fin, anda misión cumplida marcharos ya-dijo mientras que los ambus se esfumaron de nuevo en nubes de humo.

-luego entró a su casa pero acto seguido miró por la mirilla por si aún estaban los ambus y viendo que no había ninguno salió a la calle.

- ¿que salís ya o preferís quedaros por toda la eternidad?-ironizó como si hablara sola pero en vez de eso ambos akatsukis salieron y se mostraron pero no con buena cara.

- anda he acertado -susurró irónicamente, pero a pesar de ser una chica segura de sí misma intuyó algo de peligro por parte del pelinegro y sus ojos se tornaron amarillos.

-¿pero por qué...-pensó pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el peliazul que le atacó con Samehada aunque consiguió bloquearla con su sable al que le llamó en ese momento tora-lei por que era ágil y afilado como las garras de un tigre que es lo que significa.

- ja - dijo bajo pero audible para el peliazul.

-maldita cría ya verás como se ta acaba la vida en un momento-amenazó con intención de asustarla pero ella ni se inmutó y en vez de retroceder le pegó una fuerte y rápida patada al peliazul haciéndole echarse atrás unos metros.

-grrrrrrrr -gruñó.

Mientras que sin querer, por un segundo miró al uchiha a los ojos haciéndola caer en su genjutsu y ella desenfundó de nuevo su sable mirando de reojo a los lados en busca del pelinegro en ese pequeño mundo rojo y negro.

- quédate quieta y no te pasará nada-dijo con la voz más fría del mundo y ella le dio una mirada de desprecio a la vez que su piel se volvía pálida y avanzaba para escapar del uchiha atravesando sus brazos como si fuera aire, se dio la vuelta y le lanzó otra mirada de desprecio antes de sonreír de lado un momento y escapando misteriosamente del genjutsu de Itachi.

- ¿ y ahora que ? dijo con sarcasmo frente al pelinegro.

- mmm- susurró antes de que Kisame le lanzara dos tiburones de agua.

- kora-ten no jutsu- pronunció haciendo cuatro gestos poco antes de que cayera un enorme rayo sobre los tiburones.

-rayo - mentalizó Itachi lanzando una enorme bola de fuego hacia la Senju.

senuri dei no jutsu -dijo haciendo aparecer una serpiente de agua enorme que se enrolló por la bola de fuego haciendo que se apagara.

-agua- recordó el pelinegro mientras que lanzó con un jutsu rocas enormes hacia Luna.

-kirikaneko tae no jutsu -dijo mientras que una barrera de fuego las envolvía y detenía el golpe.

daterukei no jutsu- dijo lanzando la misma técnica que Itachi hacia el peliazul dejándolo algo aturdido .

- puede usar todos los elementos, interesante -pensó el pelinegro recordando algo.

flashback :

toma inyéctale esto así te será más fácil capturarla -dijo Pein dándole una jeringa.

fin flashback

Mientras ella dejaba aturdido al peliazul Itachi aprovechó para clavar la aguja al hombro de la chica y esta lo notó pero no se quejó lo más mínimo.

-¿ que rayos ? -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados cayendo al suelo, cerrando los ojos en lo que el peliazul salió del aturdimiento a la vez que vio a la chica en el suelo y sonrió malvadamente.

-te esta bien empleado-dijo con maldad el peliazul.

-maldito seas ... -dijo la peliblanca antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

¿Os ha gustado? tengo que admitir que no quería que la vencieran pero no había más remedio asi que al menos que aguante todo lo posible. me he quedado con ganas de continuar pero os tendreís que esperar poned reviews por faa


	12. dragón y fuego

Hola que tal espero que no os hayan amputado nada como a mi... que no que es broma estoy entera de pies a cabeza por suerte en fin que comience la fiesta.

En la cueva fría sin ningún rayo de sol y todo oscuro estaba la Senju rodeada de algo que absorbía el chakra de su demonio y todos los akatsukis en plena tarea pero algo iba mal, no era como las otras veces, podían notar algo que no encajaba, que molestaba incluso, era como si de un momento a otro fallara lo que estaban haciendo y efectivamente falló por que en cuanto iban a acabar lo que chupaba el aura explotó y desapareció.

-¿¡pero que...-dijo kakazu al ver lo que había pasado.

-mmm -dijo la peliblanca con una mano en la cabeza y mirando a los lados.

-si está viva la cría hum -dijo deidara algo sorprendido y ironizando a la vez.

- anda el tonto del barrio-dijo contraatacando contra el rubio sin importarle quien fuera.

-¿¡ que has dicho hum !?- gritó cayendo en el juego de Luna sin darse cuenta.

- lo que has oído - le picó- si es que eres tonto seguro que fue tu idea mezclarle con el resto de los bijuu pues ya sabes algo, eso es imposible.

-¿ y tu como sabes eso ?- preguntó Sasori con poco entusiasmo.

- y a ti que te importa-replicó resoplando para apartarse un mechón blanco que le tapaba uno de sus ojos azul cielo.

-grrr- gruñó igual de enfadado que deidara.

- habrá que acabar con ella- dijo Pein totalmente serio.

-¿ que te hace pensar que lo vas a conseguir?-intentó pincharle mientras se transparentaba poco a poco quedando algo menos visible.

-grrr -gruño Kisame como si se lo hubiera dicho a él y le lanzó tiburones de agua mientras esta se cruzaba de brazos sin hacer nada y los tiburones la atravesaron como si ella fuera parte del aire sin un solo rasguño .

Jajaja- lanzó una pequeña carcajada y se volvió totalmente invisible sobre volando la sala haciendo enfadar aún más al peliazul.

¿ y ahora qué ?- dijo resonando por toda la sala como si fuera un fantasma.

-grrr -gruñó de nuevo.

- ¿eh?- dijo la Senju cuando apareció su dragón negro ronroneando por que el sí sabía donde estaba y ella volvió a dejarse ver, bajando al suelo y rascándole la cabeza con escamas.

-te he dicho que fueras donde quieras pero que no me sigas-dijo aún rascándole la cabeza mientras este ponía ojos de cachorro sin que, pudiera ver una bola rojiza que caía en picado hacia el dragón y la chunnin a la vez que se abalanzó jugando sobre el dragón negro.

-grrr -dijo la bola rojiza resultando ser otro de los dragones de ella, que mordía flojo las alas del negro.

-anda que...-dijo la Senju sin darse cuenta de que apareció uno más pero este verde de dos cabezas que no se lo pensó dos veces antes de jugar con el resto.

-grrr- se escuchó al lado de la pierna de Luna y allí había otro pequeño que este se dedicó a morder suavemente a la chica con sus pequeños pero afilados dientes y miró al frente observando a un dragón azul con muchas púas en la cola que se abalanzó sobre el resto y a su lado uno no demasiado grande y gordo con alas diminutas que estornudó al posarse en el suelo bruscamente.

- anda llegado toda la pandilla bueno no...-dijo bajo haciendo sobresaltar a deidara -falta...-no terminó por que se oyó un temblor enorme en el suelo y el dragón enorme y gris con dos alas no demasiado grandes gruño en señal de saludo hacia la Senju.

- al final me vais a enfadar de verdad -dijo ella haciendo que incluso el más grande pusieran ojos de pena.

- anda a casa- dijo haciendo que todos volaran menos el chiquitín que estaba sentado a un metro de la peliblanca mirándola con ojos de perrito y entusiasmo a la vez.

- si, tú también-dijo mirando hacia abajo- grrr -dijo con cara de no moverse-que luego te veo-dijo ella convenciéndole y haciendo que despegara algo torpemente el vuelo.

- no hay día que me dejen en paz-susurró recordando donde estaba y volviendo a quedarse invisible.

- no pensaba que tuviera tantos-dijo Sasori dejando su lado de desinterés.

- y menos uno gigante hum -dijo deidara.

-¿¡ desde cuando sabíais eso!?-dijo Pein alterado.

-pues de cuando nos mandaste por ella-contestó con aire de evidencia.

- yo me abro -dijo ella ya normal y andando tranquilamente hasta la salida cuando Kisame aprovechó para atacarla con Samehada y le atravesó el estómago haciendo un hilo de sangre caer por la boca aparte de la profunda y dolorosa herida.

-estarás contento-dijo Luna con una sonrisa de lado- y lo mejor es que te lo crees y todo-dijo antes de que la supuesta chica se esfumara y apareciera detrás de el lanzándolo con una patada estampándolo contra la pared con la fuerza que tenía desde pequeña dejándolo fuera de combate.

-ja-ironizó.

-perra-dijo Hidan lanzándole una cuchillada segundos después que que la Senju se volviera modo fantasma y lanzara un kunai acertándole pero seria viendo la sonrisa malvada del peliblanco antes que que el kunai explotara sorprendiéndole pero sin borrarle la sonrisa a la vez que silenciosamente Itachi le clavó de nuevo la aguja con el somnífero que sobró y esta sin ningún gesto de dolor le dio una patada no tan fuerte como a la de Kisame recién despierto lo contrario a ella que cayó de rodillas y después del todo al suelo.

Después...

Se despertó pesadamente y lo que vio era que estaba en una habitación simple con una cama y una cómoda, sin miedo alguno se levantó pero decidió espiar y apoyó la oreja a la puerta, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido escuchando tres voces de una habitación no muy lejos de la que estaba.

- no quiero que se quede esa perra - dijo Hidan quejándose- bah ni yo tampoco capullo-pensó ella.

- no tiene otra opción si quiere seguir viva- le dijo Pein con su tono serio de siempre- sigo sin entender por que no acabamos con ella cuando se durmió.

-deja de quejarte Hidan,Itachi mira a ver si se ha despertado-dijo mientras que el pelinegro iba sin decir una palabra.

ella despegó la oreja y se puso en la esquina más cerca de la puerta poco antes de que el pelinegro entrara sin hacer ruido percibiendo el chakra de esta que le dedicaba una mirada fría como la primera vez que vio al Uchiha, seguidamente este la miró por un momento y salió de la habitación camino hasta la habitación en la que estaba Hidan impaciente.

-está despierta-dijo nada más entrar mientras que Luna escuchaba de nuevo.

-joder-dijo el peliblanco mientras el pelinegro se iba a saber dónde.

-Hidan cállate -le ordenó el pelinaranja.

- maldita perra- dijo en voz baja.

-ve a decírselo-le dijo mandó castigo Pein.

-argggh -gruñó amargado saliendo de la habitación en dirección a la de la Senju que se tumbó en la cama con los brazos por debajo del cuello y miró hacia el techo detalladamente como si observara las estrellas poco antes de que el jashinista abriera sin delicadeza alguna la puerta.

- ¿aceptas ser de akatsuki?- preguntó amargamente a la vez que la chica dejaba de mirar el techo para fijarse en él por un instante.

-mmm - se lo pensó un momento-acepto con una condición-dijo amargando más al jashinista.

-cual-dijo sin tono de preguntar.

-no quiero llevar esa capa -dijo refiriéndose a la suya deduciendo que si le daban una sería igual.

-mmm -dijo después de cerrar la puerta bruscamente después de salir.

Estaba enfadado, a saber con quién iría ahora que la chica peliblanca había aceptado,kakazu no la soportaría y el muchísimo menos, para cualquiera que le tocara sería un incordio o eso pensaba él pues no la conocía de nada no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer o destruir.

-dice que sí pero que no quiere llevar la capa.-dijo Hidan mosqueado esperando que eso fuera lo suficiente para que no entrara.

- cuando salga tiene que ponérsela- dijo contraatacando.

-vale-dijo a regañadientes la chica que estaba flotando con los brazos cruzados por encima de la cabeza del jashinista con su típica mirada fría y sus pies semitransparentes.

-joder que susto-gruñó el peliblanco mirando a la Senju.

-pues te jodes- dijo ella con sus sonrisa de lado.

-perra-.

-capullo.

-zorra.

-cabrón.

-¡VALE YA!- gritó Pein deduciendo que desde la llegada de aquella misteriosa chica iba a haber chispas-en cuanto a tu equipo...

-no necesito ayuda en nada-gruñó aún flotando.

- irás por turnos -dijo ignorando el comentario.

-maldita sea-dijo con cara de no gustarle le idea.

-joder-replicó.

-dejad de quejaros, tú como te llames te quedarás en la habitación de antes-dijo él.

-Luna y te sobra el "como te llames"-dijo mirando detenida pero fríamente al pelinaranja mientras que se daba la vuelta a la vez que Hidan y este salía detrás de ella dando un portazo.

- perra-

-capullo-

Entonces cada uno se fue en dirección opuesta ella hacia su habitación y él hacia el comedor en el que estaban Kakazu, Kisame algo dolorido, Zetsu y Sasori el peliblanco se notaba que estaba de muy mal humor y se sentó brutalmente en una silla.

- si que te has cabreado, eh-dijo Kakazu acostumbrado a sus movidas.

cállate -dijo sin mirarle siquiera.

En su nueva habitación estaba la Senju que miraba detenidamente la habitación cuando sacó muchos botes de pintura en spray de grafitti de todos los colores y se puso a pintar algo tan grande que ocupaba las paredes de los lados y la del fondo mientras cogía el bote de spray negro y dibujaba el contorno de la cabeza de un dragón muy detallada y retocada antes de seguir con parte del cuerpo en la misma pared y le dibujaba concentrada las dos patas delanteras con escamas muy bien dibujadas y seguía con el cuerpo en la siguiente pared además de añadirle unas alas enormes y detalladas al milímetro que casi no cabían pero se las apañó y siguió con el cuerpo en la última pared dibujándole la cola y las patas traseras.

-uf- resopló mirando como le había quedado y tirando el bote por el suelo antes de salir y toparse de golpe con Deidara.

-grrr- gruño ella al ver al rubio.

- no me molestes cuando me toque contigo- dijo el rubio directamente.

-no te preocupes trataré de hacerte la vida imposible-dijo chinchando al rubio.

-grrr- gruñó él mirando la mano de la Senju.

-que es eso- preguntó mirando que la tenía manchada de negro.

-mmm- dijo observándola mientras la giraba para ver donde se había manchado.

- ah ya se me ha caído pintura dijo aún observándola-dijo la chica sin levantar la vista de su mano izquierda.

La chica se fue hasta la salida a tomar algo de aire después de dibujar algo más grande que sí misma y resopló apartándose el mechón con la mano derecha mientras qué percibió al pelinegro algo lejos y esta lo miró detenida y desconfiadamente, le dedicó un pequeño gruñido.

-tsk- dijo ella antes de entrar.

el pelinegro no le devolvió el gesto con su típica mirada solo la observaba detenidamente como se iba, le recordaba tanto a alguien...Ella simplemente volvió a continuar el trabajo cogiendo de bote rojo amarillo azul zafiro y azul oscuro para pintar al dragón sus ojos del tono del sol sus garras y su boca de rojo intenso y todo el cuerpo de la primera pared de azul zafiro con sombras de azul oscuro escama por escama y así con el resto y sus alas del mismo rojo y granate para la sombra en cuanto pintó la última garra se tiró a la cama cansada.

-por fin -dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse completamente dormida.

En otro lado estaba Deidara camino del despacho de su líder sabía que esa chica rara había pintado el cuarto y eso a Pein no le iba a gustar , todo por enseñar a la Senju que a él no se torea.

- oye-dijo Deidara abriendo la puerta del despacho sin tocar.

-toca cuando entres lo he dicho mil veces - dijo él mirando unos papeles.

-la chica ha pintado el cuarto- dijo ignorando el comentario del líder.

-¡¿QUEEEE!?-gritó dejando al rubio medio sordo a la vez que se levantaba de la silla bruscamente y salía del despacho enfadado mientras Deidara le seguía para ver la bronca que le iba a echar y este abrió la puerta del cuarto de la peliblanca y observó el gran dragón que parecía mirarle ferozmente y en la esquina izquierda de la habitación a ella dormida respirando hondamente sin darse cuenta.

-Senju - gritó haciendo despertar a Luna.

-mmm- dijo refregándose un ojo.

¿¡ se puede saber que es eso!?-gritó haciendo despertarla totalmente.

- pues un dragón ¿no lo ves? no hay que ser un lince-contestó ella enfadando totalmente al pelinaranja.

- ¡ BORRA ESO YA ! - dijo echando fuego.

-si hombre con lo que me ha costado además ya no se puede quitar-dijo ella tranquilamente.

- ah-suspiró el pelinaranja y se dio la vuelta antes de decir - haz lo que quieras - y se fue hacia su despacho mientras ella le sonreía maléficamente a Deidara haciéndole enfadar antes de que la puerta se cerrase como por arte de magia.

- me impresionas -dijo el bijuu de Luna.

fiiiiiiiin espero que os haya gustado si hay algo que Luna sepa hacer sin chakra es picar a la gente.


	13. La perpección del cronos

La hokage andaba de aquí para allá por su despacho preocupada, hace seis días que la peliblanca había desaparecido de la aldea sin dejar ningún rastro y había mandado muchísimos ambus a buscarla, pero en vano.

-¡Shizune!- gritó Tsunade alertando a la chica.

- si, Tsunade-sama- dijo ella acostumbrada a aquellos gritos que le lanzaba la Senju.

- ¿ han llegado ya Sakura, Hinata y Naruto ?-preguntó poniendo normal el tono de voz.

-no,tsu..-se entrecortó a ver a las tres ninjas entrar por la puerta.

-hola vieja- dijo Naruto con su típico entusiasmo.

-¡baka!-gritó Sakura dándole uno de sus puñetazos en la cabeza al rubio haciendo que la hokage dejara su furia provocada por aquel insulto.

- Naruto-kun...- dijo en voz baja la ojiperla algo asustada.

-bueno, ¿para que nos has llamado?- dijo recuperándose del golpe que le propinó la pelirrosa.

- Luna ha desaparecido, hace ya seis días que no da señales de vida, quiero que vuelva, como sea, Sai está de misión y el byakugan de Hinata os vendrá bien para buscar a esa chica problemática. Id a buscar por los alrededores de Konoha y avisadme si veis algo raro, cuando acabe el día quiero veros aquí ¿de acuerdo?- dijo notablemente enfadada y preocupada.

-si Tsunade-sama, pero... ¿por qué puede haber desaparecido? - preguntó Hinata sin dejar de lado si timidez.

- hay dos razones, o me quiere dar un susto o akatsuki se la ha llevado.

- ¿por qué akatsuki? - preguntó Naruto visiblemente intrigado.

-Verás Naruto, ella es una especie de jinyuriki como tú, pero en lugar de llevar consigo una bestia de cola lleva un demonio que atormentaba algunas casas de las afueras de konoha hace nueve años y en una de aquellas casas vivía ella con sus padres y su hermano pequeño hasta que...

-no lo deje aquí Tsunade-sama- dijo Sakura con ganas de oír el resto de la historia.

-todos los que vivían allí murieron a causa de aquel demonio, todos menos una niña de siete años que estaba sentada en las escaleras de la puerta de una casa medio derrumbada llorando mientras veía todos los muertos a su alrededor pero de todos aquellos cuerpos solo le importaba uno, un niño de cinco años totalmente inerte, su hermano pequeño la única razón por la que lloró solamente una vez hasta ahora en toda su después descubrimos que el cuerpo de aquella niña que se había vuelto totalmente solitaria era lo suficientemente capaz de mantener el demonio que asesinó a todas esas personas y lo sellamos en ella, desde entonces ha vivido con él día y noche y creo que akatsuki quiere extraer al demonio.

- un momento ¡¿ aquella niña era Luna ?!-preguntó Naruto asombrado sin enterarse de nada.

- pues claro, es obvio- dijo Sakura avergonzando a Naruto un poco.

-Si, lo era- dijo Tsunade con un tono de tristeza.

Mientras los ninjas y la Hokage se preocupaban por ella, esos seis días Luna se los había pasado apenas sin salir de su nuevo cuarto pero no estaba deprimida, simplemente no le gustaba estar con gente, se había acostumbrado a la soledad y la tranquilidad que tenía estar sola aunque a veces solía escaparse a fuera a tomar aire y de vez en cuando se encontraba algún akatsuki pero ella se alejaba un poco. se tumbaba en la hierva fresca y se apoyaba en un sauce que le escondía y le daba el espacio que necesitaba para respirar y alejarse mentalmente de aquella maldita cueva que le prohibía volver a su aldea, sí la echaba de menos, sobre todo a la malhumorada Hokage pero cuanto menos lo pensara más fácil sería calmarse y quizás si el destino se lo permitía dormir un poco puesto que le costaba bastante desde que llegó pero no, el destino pocas veces es generoso.

-anda la cría-dijo el ojiazul sorprendido viéndola resguardada tras las hojas del árbol.

-de que te sorprendes mocoso-dijo Sasori sin ganas.

- de que desde que llegó nunca le había visto salir de su cuarto.-dijo callando al pelirrojo

- genial - ironizó la chica ojiazul en su mente mirando de reojo a los dos antes de levantarse y pasar por el lado de Deidara haciendo pasar al chico los cuatro segundos más gélidos de su vida.

Echaba de menos montar en sus bestias escupe fuego, si le dejaran salir aun que sea una vez, se iría seguro.A los que no echaba de menos es a sus tres mini monstruos peludos por que ahora mismo por que había en su cama tres peluches en forma de gato que se movían y jugaban como si estuvieran en el campo, ellos la siguieron y ella decidió fingir no darse cuanta para poder jugar con esos bichitos y quitar su aburrimiento. Entró en en el único lugar con algo de intimidad : su cuarto en el que, efectivamente estaban los tres juntos hechos una bola con pelo rodando por debajo de la cama.

-je-sonrió con su típica sonrisa de lado, se había acostumbrado a estar seria y si se le escapaba alguna que otra sonrisa intentaba hacerla lo más diabólica posible o que no le vieran, incluso a aquellos felinos.

-ah hermano como estarás...-se le escapó una décima de segundo antes de que Tobi irrumpiese ese estado de paz delante del rubio y los tres se escondieran rápidamente debajo de su mini guarida que era la cama de la Senju.

¡Niña diabólica-san!- gritó Tobi a los cuatro vientos.

-que-dijo con el tono de voz que acabaría con la ilusión de cualquiera excepto la de Tobi.

-te van a mandar de misión- dijo con el tono infantil de antes.

¿yo sola?-dijo con un hilo muy fino de esperanza.

-no con Itachi-san, Deidara-chan y Tobi.

- genial-ironizó antes de un leve gruñido.

-¿que pasa no quieres estar con Tobi?-dijo con cara de perrito abandonado.

- ni contigo ni con nadie- dijo congelando el corazoncito del chico, tenía mucha alegría e ilusión,por no decir demasiada para una chica semi gótica.

- a ti no te quiere nadie- dijo Deidara picando al pelinegro suavemente como calificaría la Senju.

- Deidara-chan, ella tampoco ha dicho que le caigas muy bien.

-¡cállate ya!- gritó dejando al pobre chico sordo por un momento.

¿cuándo?-dijo ella cortando la desagradable conversación entre los dos.

-líder-san-dice que vayamos a su despacho dentro de media hora que allí explicará los detalles y que no nos retrasemos, también que Tobi y los demás saldrán a las nueve y media.

-mmm vale- dijo y en cuanto se dieron la vuelta la puerta se cerró lentamente como si la hubiera empujado alguien pero nadie era tan rápido como para hacerlo asi que supuso que era pura casualidad.

-por un pelo- dijo a la vez que los gatitos más alegres que nada salían en fila india de su escondrijo.

-mmm- dijo pensando que entre tanta charla le quedaba un cuarto de hora para escoger lo que iba a llevarse en cuanto se dio cuenta que aún llevaba su pijama negro con un cinturón azul estampado contra su pantalón corto y su camiseta con un collar de cadenas plateadas dibujado aunque costaba un poco pensar que era un pijama.

-ja- soltó su sonrisa diabólica con algo de gracia en ella a la vez que se dirigía a un armario azul oscuro con un espejo en la parte de dentro del armario y sacaba sin mirar a penas una camiseta de manga corta negra con unas pequeñas estrellas azuladas en un lado y sus inseparables vaqueros hasta la rodilla con su cadena de color plateado al lado y se lo ponía con la misma velocidad que sacó las prendas.

Luego se miró en el espejo y vio su pelo enmarañado y con velocidad cogió su cepillo blanco que casi nunca usaba se cepilló el pelo sin gana alguna, y se miró de nuevo, mejor pero le quedaba su toque personal: su flequillo acabado en una punta que tapaba su ojo izquierdo.

-hecho-dijo en voz baja.

luego miró su reloj digital, habían pasado solo diez minutos desde que le dieron la noticia así que con cinco minutos le iba de sobra para coger sus cosas. Miró sus camisetas sostenidas por una barra de acero anclada a las dos paredes de madera pulida y las echó a los dos lados dejando ver la pared del fondo de aquel bonito mueble, luego lanzó su mano hacia un diminuto agujero casi imposible de ver y metió si dedo meñique en el agujero, al hacerlo sonó un pequeño clic que hizo sonreír a su manera a la Senju y empujó suavemente hacia la derecha aquella pared que se deslizó dejando al alcance espadas, kunais, dagas, cuerdas y todo tipo de armas colocadas en la pared ella. Se enfundó su sable, dos dagas, una cuerda gruesa y sus guantes de cuero negro que dejaban ver sus dedos.

-meow- dijo el gato negro detrás de la peliblanca mientras le miraba y cerraba el cajón secreto.

- tranquilo solo serán unos días-dijo suavemente mientras se agachaba para acariciarlo.

-miau- dijo el minino moteado que acababa de llegar.

- tenéis comida y agua detrás de la cómoda- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

Ella se decidió a salir de su escondite y dirigirse a el despacho del señor de los piercings como lo llamaba ella a pesar de esconder uno pequeño plateado en su ombligo, sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la puerta sin llamar si quiera y solo se fijó en que era la última de los que había citado en llegar.

-Ya era hora- se quejó el pelinaranja.

-Tengo que hacer muchas cosas ¿sabes?- gruñó con un tono para picar a Pain.

-Tobi se está asustando- gimió detectando la tensión entre la Senju y Pein.

-Necesito que busquéis a este chico-suspiró tendiendo la mano con una foto de un chico de alrededor de dieciocho años con el pelo corto y gris con los ojos azul y un chaleco de marca que escondía un medallón dorado, un típico niño rico según Luna, cogió la foto y al tacto de aquel papel sintió un mareo y acto seguido vio a un chico, era el mismo chico que en la foto, estaba asustado, como huyendo de algo.

-no...¡por favor vete!- gritó el chico.

- ¿Luna esta bien?-dijo Tobi preocupado.

- Perfectamente- dijo con su tono normal pero algo preocupado dejando de lado su sueño y poniendo su mano izquierda en la frente, pensó que era mejor no contar lo que acababa de ver, ¿que iban a saber estos?.

- Id a la aldea de la niebla y buscadlo, lo quiero aquí cuanto antes.

En cuanto dijo eso Itachi salió del despacho delante de Luna que ni se dignó a mirarle y tobi se quedó embobado con una pequeña mariposa amarilla que se había colado allí pero vio que ni el pelinegro ni la peliblanca se fue de allí pitando. Entonces recordó una frase.

FLASHBACK

-Tiene que ponérsela- dijo el pelinaranja.

FIN FLASHBACK

- joder- no le apetecía ir a por su capa pero sus piernas iban hacia su cuarto, ella abrió la puerta y cogió la capa tirada en la cama.

-Miau-maulló uno de los gatos.

-no te ilusiones solo vengo por esto- dijo señalando su capa recién puesta.

-meow- maulló de nuevo antes de que la Senju desapareciera de la sala.

Ya eran las nueve y media y ella pudo distinguir en la salida la sombra del enigmático pelinegro, que fingió no darse cuenta de su presencia y ella se apoyó en la pared contraria y miró a la luna llena alzarse sobre el cielo, le hacía sentirse tan bien que por un momento pensó que estaba sola, tranquila y en su casa viendo la esfera brillante en su ventana.

-¡Luna-san!-gritó el chico enmascarado.

-¿eh?- dijo mirando a los lados confundida.

-¿que pasa?- preguntó el chico.

-no...nada- dijo un poco metida en su mente.

-vale-dijo nada convencido.

-esta se ha quedado dormida jaja- se burló el rubio.

- deja de reírte putón de playa- dijo más sombría que nunca.

-glups- gimió el enmascarado.

Ella estaba muy enfadada, hacía tanto que no sentía tan bien y va él y lo ó adelantándose al resto, no le apetecía escuchar más estupideces de aquellos dos, sin embargo no le importaba que el pelinegro aquel estuviera a su lado, no le molestaba lo más mínimo aunque a veces echaba de menos que la molestara alguien.¿volvería a casa?quizá no, pero lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Habían pasado dos horas y iban por la mitad del camino, ella se había detenido para esperar al rubio y al enmascarado, por el contrario el pelinegro estaba a su misma ritmo des de hace rato, siempre mirando al frente sin detenerse y ahora era el primero pero ella no se iba a molestar en alcanzarle.

-¿mmm?-se preguntó la peliblanca mirando algo que brillaba dos metros delante del pelinegro y corrió para cogerlo se agachó y vio que era un bonito medallón dorado y se dignó a cogerlo pero al tacto sintió un mareo fuerte y segundos después su mente solo podía centrarse en lo que veían sus ojos: un chico de pelo gris corriendo asustado en un bosque, era de nuevo el chico de la foto que le había dado el pelinaranja.

-¡dejadme en paz!- gritó aún corriendo.

-¡Luna!- gritó el Rubio sacándola de su mente.

-¡deja de gritarme idiota!-gruñó.

-¿que le pasa a Luna?- preguntó a la chica.

-Nada...-dijo de manera nada creíble.

- ¿seguro?- preguntó con notable desconfianza.

-¡solo ha sido un mareo y ya está!-se le escapó a la chica muy enfurecida.

-¡entonces si que le pasaba algo!-dijo Deidara sorprendido.

La chica intentó contener a ira y las ganas de destrozarlo con un gruñido que parecía más de un tigre que una persona y que hizo tragar saliva a Tobi.

Media hora más tarde Luna y Itachi estaban en la entrada de la aldea de la niebla esperando a Tobi que se entretuvo con una mariposa azul celeste a mitad del camino.

-ya viene Tobi- dijo el chico con la mariposa en una vitrina vieja que se había encontrado.

-ya era hora-dijo Deidara más que enfadado.

- ¿por dónde buscamos?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-mejor ir de dos en dos- dijo el pelinegro.

- yo no quiero ir con la niña demonio-dijo Deidara.

-ni Tobi- dijo el enmascarado.

- ni yo con nadie-dijo Luna.

-ah, id vosotros dos juntos-suspiró el pelinegro cansado de los dos.

-¡Bien!-gritó Tobi.

-grrr- gruñó la Senju cruzada de brazos.

Deidara entró con paso firme delante de Tobi que iba más feliz que nada detrás del rubio y miraron por todas las calles de la izquierda, y en una de ellas Tobi miró una tienda de caramelos con ojitos de perrito mirando un filete.

- Tobi quiere mirar por ahí dijo señalando la calle de la tienda de caramelos.

- Bueno, por mirar no pasa nada.-dijo sin darse cuenta de las intenciones del pelinegro.

- ahora vuelve Tobi- dijo corriendo cuando habían examinado la calle en dirección a la tienda.

- ¡Espera!- gritó detrás de él.

El chico llegó a la tienda dando esquinazo al Rubio donde estaba una anciana simpática sonriendo a todos los clientes.

-Tobi quiere caramelos-dijo a la anciana.

- ¿ de cuáles quieres?- preguntó dulcemente.

- de estos, ¡oh! también de estos y esos de allí-dijo señalando todos los que veía.

-¡Tobi!-gritó el ojiazul descubriendo al enmascarado.

En la otra parte de la ciudad se paseaba La Senju y el Uchiha delante de ella echándole un vistazo de reojo y viendo como miraba con atención a todas las personas con detalle en busca del chica se paró un momento en seco en dirección un pequeño bosque mirándolo hoja a hoja.

-¿que pasa?- dijo el pelinegro.

Ella simplemente señaló el bosque y si se miraba con atención se podía distinguir el chico de la foto apoyado en un roble como buscando entre la hierva algo bastante Senju se acercó a aquel bosque sin importarle dejar atrás Itachi que la estaba siguiendo como si supiera exactamente donde está el peligris. Se adentró en lo más profundo del bosque y estaba ahí buscando aún más desesperado aquel objeto.

¡Ah!-gritó asustándose de la mirada fría y triste de la ojiazul.

-no te muevas - Dijo Itachi con voz de ultratumba.

El pobre chico cometió el error de mirarle a los ojos, haciéndole caer en en su genjutsu él parecía dormido y el pelinegro se acercó para llevárselo pero Luna fue más rápida y por alguna razón decidió llevárselo en brazos para no le miró a la cara con expresión de tristeza y por alguna razón Itachi frunció el ceño.

-¡Niña diabólica!-gritó el rubio.

- no está por ninguna parte, anda lo tiene Luna- dijo Tobi.

- debemos irnos sin llamar la atención- dijo en voz tranquila.

No se dieron cuenta de que estaba a punto de anochecer y todavía les quedaba la mitad del camino por chica se notaba algo cansada y Tobi aún más, en cambio Itachi estaba perfectamente.

-Tobi está cansado- suspiró Tobi.

- Deja de quejarte-gruñó Deidara.

- Tobi sigue cansado- se quejó de nuevo.

-¡CÁLLATE YA!-gritó Deidara.

- si te callas descansamos un rato-propuso Itachi.

-vale-dijo alegre.

Todos estaban entrados en sus cosas sin prestar atención a la Senju excepto el Uchiha que la miraba de vez en cuando sin darse cuenta y ella aprovechó el momento para ir hacia unos árboles y detrás de ellos había un lago precioso y la luna llena se reflejaba dulcemente en él. Este era el mejor lugar para tranquilizarse como a ella el gustaba.

no se di ni cuenta de que su voz estaba sonando.

Perdona que no adore la realeza, es eso lo que quieres de mí

a ti se te ha subido a la cabeza, pero yo paso totalmente de ti

perdona por no estar echa de azúcar y no ser tan dulce como tú

es por eso por que no me soportas, es por eso por que me pones una cruz

soy tu problema, yo soy tu problema

es como si no fuese persona y solo soy tu problema

no debería darte una explicación y en realidad te abro mi corazón

perdón por huir ¿ por qué me tienes manía a mi ?

pero yo no debería ser quien se acerca a ti

¿que es lo que quiero? ¿ que es lo que quiero ?...

alguien la estaba escuchando y sus mejillas enrojecieron al rojo vivo.

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

¿ os ha gustado? espero que si por cierto echadle un ojo y mirad mi historia nueva sasusaku se llama La guerra pero no va de la guerra ninja mundial jeje ya veréis


	14. la perpección del cronos 2

Los tres ninjas agotados buscaban sin descanso a la Senju desaparecida sin éxito ni ninguna pista, estaban preocupados pero sabían que ella no estaba por allí, sin embargo hicieron caso a la hokage sin rechistar por el miedo que les el rubio estaba cansado de buscar sin descanso y no dejaba de quejarse con razón.

- No está por ningún lado- dijo Naruto agotado.

- Yo tampoco la veo- apoyó la ojiperla con su voz dulce y su byakugan observando cada detalle.

- ¡Hay que seguir buscando!- gritó la pelirrosa.

- Sakura-chan le hemos dado la vuelta dos veces y no está por ninguna parte. Se quejó el ojiazul.

- Tiene razón-se rindió la ojijade.

-Además ya se ha echo de noche- susurró Hinata observando el cielo repleto de estrellas.

- Está bien vámonos- accedió Sakura.

Los tres iban cansados y algo decepcionados camino al despacho de Tsunade, estaban agotados, pero también preocupados sobre todo la pelirrosa y el ojiazul, cuando escucharon el relato de la Senju se quedaron helados de la sorpresa, no se esperaban algo de ese calibre.

En un lago iluminado por la cálida luz de la luna llena estaba la chica peliblanca totalmente alerta en busca de la presencia que le había escuchado cantar, sin embargo su cuerpo le pedía dormir y no conseguia distinguirlo de la sombra de los árboles y sus hojas mecidas por el viento cuando dejó de notarlo, se había ido, sin duda pero, ¿quién era? era algo que le preocupaba mucho pero se dignó a caminar pesadamente hacia los tres akatsukis que ya se habían levantado.

-ey, ¡adónde habías ido!- exclamó el rubio mosqueado.

-a un sitio que no te importa- le gruñó.

-Tobi quiere saberlo- se entusiasmó en vano.

-ni os va ni os viene donde he ido- gruñó de nuevo.

Deidara se rindió y creó un pájaro de arcilla antes de subirse delante de los pelinegros y miró a la Senju que le devolvió una mirada de desconfianza y sacó un kunai con el que se hirió la mano e invocó a su dragón negro puro que le dedicó una sonrisa de cachorrito antes de subirse encima y poner al joven peligris detrás suya aún dormido.

-¡oye!-gritó el rubio en cuanto Luna alzó el vuelo a toda velocidad y el hizo lo mismo para intentar alcanzarla.

En la entrada de la cueva se oyó un par de estruendos que alarmaron a Pein y le hicieron salir a ver que había ocurrido, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a los cuatro akatsukis y al chico oji verde dormido en brazos de la Senju.

-bien lo conseguisteis-dijo el pelinaranja sin ánimo.

-¿acaso creías que volvería con las manos vacias?-preguntó irónicamente el ojiazul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- no presumas que lo encontré yo- le gruñó Luna de mala manera.

Llevaron al chico desconocido a una habitación con una cama pequeña que seguia en sus sueños mientras la Senju lo cuidaba como si fuera un tesoro por orden de Pein, Itachi la vigilaba apoyado en la puerta algo molesto por la atención que le prestaba a él que no lo conocía de nada aunque fuera una orden le molestaba no sabía por qué.

-ayy- fue lo primero que dijo el ojiverde al despertarse mientras se tocaba la cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

-¡...!- se asombró la Senju al verle despierto.

-don-donde estoy- titubeó observando la habitación a pesar de que no había mucha luz.

-...- se callaron tanto el Uchiha como la Senju.

-¡aaah!-gritó al verlos y se puso en una esquina de la cama aterrorizado.

-mmm ¿que ha sido eso?- preguntó Kakazu desde el comedor.

- pues alguien gritando que va a ser- dijo Sasori clavándole una mirada de odio.

Pain se levantó de la silla sin decir palabra hacia el cuarto en el que estaba el chico secuestrado con paso acelerado sin pararse un momento, le dijo al pelinegro claramente que lo quería intacto y que vigilara a la cría sin quirarle ojo.

- ¡que rayos psas maldita sea!- gritó después de abrir la puerta bruscamente.

- esos humos que no tiene un solo rasguño- se quejó con motivo.

- mmmm- se calló al ver al chico asustado pero sin ninguna herida.

- vale ya puedes irte- ordenó a Luna.

Justo cuando extendió la mano para abrir la puerta se acordó del medallón dorado y rebuscó en su bolsillo del pantalón antes de darse la vuelta y enseñarle el collar dorado que encontró en medio de aquel bosque.

-Toma- le dió el objeto perdido.

-¡mi medallón!-se asombró y cogió el collar que sujetaba aquella chica desconocida para él.

-...- calló de muevo el pelinegro viendo la escena.

-agh- sintió un mareo de nuevo, se puso algo más pálida de lo normal y se puso la mano en la cabeza pero esta vez no pasó nada, no tuvo ninguna vision y poco después se le pasó el mareo mientras todos la miraban con algo de curiosidad.

-¿que te pasa?- preguntó Pein al ver la piel tan blanca de Luna.

-no... no es nada- mintió como pudo en ese momento.

- tu cara no dice eso-dijo Itachi con tono ultratumba.

- ¡y a ti que te importa! - se encendió la chica.

- que mosca te ha picado ahora- gruñó Pein.

- que no me gusta que se preocupen por mi eso es todo- se cruzó de brazos y miró con rabia a un sitio en el que no cruzarse con los ojos de nadie.

- di que te pasa- forzó a que hablara.

- ¡solo me he mareado que mas da!- liberó su ira y dió una pista.

-¿otra vez?- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿como que otra vez?- preguntó el pelinaranja dejandose enredar por las noticias que encontraba.

- camino a la aldea de la niebla se mareó un momento- habló el Uchiha.

-gracias por resumir la historia- gruñó la peliblanca que ya había recuperado su tono normal.

Seguidamente el pelinaranja dejó solos al chico secuestrado, el renegado y ella mientras buscaba a Zetsu se cruzó con el chico enmascarado dándose un paseo por la cueva.

-eh ¿has visto a Zetsu?- preguntó con impaciencia.

-Zetsu-san está en el comedor con Deidara-chan- dijo Tobi sin pararse.

Retomó su camino hacia el comedor donde se topó con el buscado peliverde y el rubio mirando una libreta sin intención alguna de hablar.

-Zetsu, ven.

-¿para qué?- se preguntó el peliverde.

-para examinar a la chica nueva- contestó.

- ¿la del pelo blanco?-preguntó de nuevo.

-si- asintió.

Mientras el peliverde y el pelinaranja iban de camino a la habitación la chica aún cruzada de brazos lanzaba miradas heladas al pelinegro que fingía no fijarse en ella y esperaba a el pelinaranja con la esperanza de que volviera tras irse sin decir palabra.

-mmmm- dijo el ojiverde aún en la esquina.

-grr- gruñó bajo mientras se dirigia a la puerta.

¿ádonde crees que vas?-dijo el pelinegro.

-¿tú que crees? no sé tú pero no voy a esperar más, además dijo que ya me podía ir.

-eso era antes- gruñó Itachi.

- el nunca dijo que me quedara aquí y aunque así fuera no iba a quedarme aquí a perder el tiempo.

-...- calló y tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

Pero antes de que ella extendiera su brazo para abrir la puerta esta se abrió de golpe y apareció Pein junto al peliverde.

- examínala- ordenó.

- como me toques te aseguro que lo lamentarás- dijo firme con un kunai afilado en la mano.

-¿jajaja piensas hacerme algo con eso cría?- se rió de ella.

- ja- sonrió de lado y antes de que se diera cuenta el peliverde tenía un kunai hundido en la espalda.

-¡basta! mírala a ver que tiene.

- está bien pero te aseguro que no encontrarás nada.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que aparecieron por esa puerta vieja sin ninguna expresión en la cara, simplemente como si no hubiera nada nuevo.

-¿has encontrado algo?- preguntó ansioso.

- apuesto a que está perfectamente he buscado y no veo nada raro.

-te lo dije- dijo la Senju.

- ¿ cuando te mareaste exactamente?- insistió.

- cuando cogí ese collar del suelo.

-¿ que collar?- preguntó con intriga.

- de camino a la aldea me encontré con un medallón dorado y decidí recogerlo entonces fué cuando... me mareé.

-¿que ocultas?- preguntó el Uchiha dando de lleno.

- ¡¿qu..que?!- se asombró Luna.

- sé que ocultas alguna cosa cuando te mareaste pasó algo ¿no? -acertó otra vez.

- yo...cuando me mareé... lo vi.

-¿ que viste? -preguntó Pain con muchas ganas de saberlo.

-lo vi... a él- señaló al chico.

-¿a mí? eso es imposible aquel día no salí de casa.

-yo... bueno cuando me mareé... vi algo como un sueño... era él corriendo por un bosque pidiendo ayuda...

-...- se calló desconcertado.

- cuando me guardé el collar... desperté de aquel sueño raro...

- ¿ todo fue cuando cogiste el collar?- preguntó el Uchiha pensativo.

- si - asintió.

- puede que... no imposible - dijo Pein.

- ¿el que?- dijo Zetsu que había entrado en el misterio.

-bueno una leyenda...-dijo.

- no creo que sea eso- dijo Zetsu sin creer en la leyenda.

- ¿ los dragones son una leyenda no? pues yo tengo ocho que seguro que se han ido por ahi a saber que. - apoyó.

- una vez leí que había gente que podía ver el pasado y el futuro de alguien o algo con un objeto de dicha persona pero a cambio de aquel don tendrían que sufrir un mareo como el tuyo.

- me lo dicen y no me lo creo- se asombró el peliverde- ¿puedes ver el pasado y el futuro?.

- yo que se podría ser posible y eso que ha dicho es lo único que encaja.

- pues hagamos una prueba- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿ como si se puede saber ?- preguntó Luna con mirada de tigre enfadado.

-con alguna cosa- dijo y cogió el collar.

-toma inténtalo- le dió el collar.

-eh que es mio- se quejó el peligris.

-bueno, no prometo nada.-dijo ella

Poco después de coger el collar volvió a tener el mismo mareo que las veces anteriores y su piel se puso más pálida otra vez, podía ver a un niño pequeño y una niña un poco más que el niño jugando en un prado con muchas flores junto con una mujer de pelo castaño sonriéndoles desde la sombra de un árbol, los niños se notaban muy contentos y alegres , se fijó en que el niño se parecía mucho al chico que había secuestrado y volvió a la normalidad.

-¿tienes una hermana? .le preguntó al joven ojiverde.

¿como lo sabes? - se asombró mucho.

-¡ la leche, es verdad!- dijo zetsu y a la vez abrió mucho los ojos.

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiin

no sabía como seguir asi que aqui lo he dejado soy una caja de sorpresas ¿a que si?

espero que os haya gustado y sobre todo dejad muuuchos reviews

ah si y mirad mi otra historia, que se llama la guerra, como me encantan los ángeles y esas cosas la estoy haciendo de ese tema espero que os guste y es un sasusaku ¡poned muchos rewiews ahi tambien!


End file.
